warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Trulyrandom/Lets add some science to our articles
Through one of my physics lesions, I started to think about the fact that there are certain facts that we don't take into account. So, if you can think one of them up, then leave a post and I'll update the blog. Anyway, here goes: Gravity and Mass Now, there are a number of planets on this site that are bigger than the earth. Now this is fine, but the bigger the planet, the bigger the mass, so the greater the gravitational pull. Now I hear you cry: Truly, what is wrong with that? Well, it a human were to grow up on a high gravity planet, they will be shorter than ordinary humans (possibly to the stage where they can't become Space Marines) as the energy that is used for getting tall is instead put into building muscles so that they can just stand up. While this dose have several cool additional factors, like them being able to jump super high,being as strong as Space Marines, able to run for ages, super strong skeletal structure, you need to take it into account when creating your article. Similarly, if a human were to grow up on a planet with low gravity, then they will be tall, perhaps as tall as Space Marines, and very week. If a human were to grow up on the moon then they would find it difficult to stand up on the earth. If they were to go to other planets then they need a serious workout. This also applies to alien races, as their evolution will make them this way with time. BattleBrotherGeoff made the point that you could have a planet that is made of lighter materials to have an earth-like atmosphere, thoug those tend to be gass-giants, and a smaller planet could be supper dense, though you may need an explanation it. It is posible, though, to have an exeption to this rule when creating their article. Also Legion stated a view that some sicentists have that is the Sun's gravity also affects our size, beliveing that if we did not have it we would all be pancakes. S another way to get around this is to have a realy big sun. XD Technique vs Brute Strength If you were to get a weaker but more skilled person and pit him against a stronger but less skilled person, who would win? You guessed it, the person with the skill. Now, speaking from the perspective of someone who is a high ranking belt in quite a combat-realistic martial art, I know for a fact that strength doesn't count for much when it comes down to two reasonably skilled people (or being of the same race). This is because if you have greater technical skill then you have more things to do in a greater variety of situations, so the other person is going to get into a situation where they can't do anything, and then you kill them (mwhahahahaha). Note the situation may be drasticaly diffrent for two seperate species, but the princaple stands when it comes to two combatants of similar strength and what not. There are situations where strength helps out, namely ground fighting, but this is still not enough to tip it meaningfully in their favor, at least not without them having a lot of muscles (I train with a farrier who has knocked out horses, and I'm not particularly easy for him to beat). I know that you may say that you couldn't beat a Space Marine with your bare hands, but then you forget that they have trained/applied this for longer than most of us have been alive. They have impressive strength, but that is backed up by a depth of fighting ability that we could probably never attain. That and the fact that they have Power Armour, Guns, Tanks and those nasty looking Chainswords. :D Category:Blog posts Category:Trulyrandom